As the vehicle seat equipped with the function to slide the seat forward and backward, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-210169 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a vehicle seat which is equipped with a sensor unit combining a magnetic actuator and a magnetic detecting element as a position sensor for detecting a position of the seat with respect to a sliding direction. Patent Literature 1 discloses a method where according to information on the seat position detected by the position sensor, a start time of airbag deployment is advanced when the seat is located at the front while the start time of airbag deployment is delayed when the seat is located at the back.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-347514 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a seat equipped with a slide mechanism where the seat reaching a full-forward position is detected by a limit switch so that the seat is stopped and locked.